the_adventures_of_shadow_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Gym Battle
This is eighth episode of "Katthryn's Awakening." Story *Sean and Shelby are walking along Route 2 onto Luster City, Sean in hopes of getting his first gym badge. Petaw is riding on his right shoulder, Ralts is riding on his left, and Cuttlepuc is walking alongside Shelby.* Sean: Man, I can't wait... I wonder what kinds of Pokémon the gym leader has? Shelby: Well... we have bigger problems... *Looks over her shoulder.* Sean: ..... Yeah.... But let's not assume anything until we know his true intentions.... *As they keep walking, large buildings can be seen in the distance.* Sean: Oh, hey, look! *Points to the buildings.* There's Luster City! *There is a large building that stands out from the others with a Pikachu sign on it, reading: "Luster City Mall: Largest shopping mall in Monto!"* Shelby: Oooh! Sean! Can we please stop by the mall?? I've always wanted to go, but I have never gotten the chance, since I've been at the Pokémon Center... Sean: Sure, okay! I could challenge the gym, while you can be at the mall! Shelby: Really?? Thank you so much! *As they continue walking they reach the entrance to the city, there are two officers waiting.* Officer1: Hello, may I please ask you to return your Pokémon into their pokéballs? Sean: Um... Okay. *Sean and Shelby return Petaw, Ralts, and Cuttlepuc to their pokéballs.* Officer1: *Looks at Sean.* Young man, may I please ask you to step forward, please? Sean: Yes sir... *Walks up to him, and the second officer starts frisking him.* Officer2: Please put your arms up. *Sean makes his arms horizontal with his shoulders.* *Sean also notices a large Arcanine watching the whole thing from a distance who was shaded by a tree. It is looking directly at him.* Officer2: ... He's clean. Officer1: Okay, please move along. *Sean moves forward, and waits for Shelby.* Officer1: Miss, please step forward. *Shelby steps up, and the second officer starts frisking her too.* *Sean now notices that the Arcanine is looking directly at Shelby.* Sean: (Oh, I guess that's there in case anybody resists... That's probably why they wanted us to return our Pokémon to their balls...) Officer2: ... She's also clean. Officer1: Okay, thank you so much. Have a great day. *Sean and Shelby starts walking off.* Shelby: .... What was all THAT about...? Sean: I guess some security precautions... *As they both keep walking, more and more people flood the streets. There aren't any cars, surprisingly, though.* Sean: ... We should probably keep our Pokémon in their balls until we make it to a non-crowded place... Shelby: Good idea. *As they reach the center of the city, there is a large map, showing where everything is, and where the reader is currently.* *Both Sean and Shelby are looking to see where everything is.* Sean: *Yelling over the chatter of the people.* Do you see the gym anywhere? Shelby: *Also yelling.* I think it's that orange square next to the musical theatre... Sean: No... I think that's the indoor ice rink... I think that's it, across the street from the Pizza Place! Shelby: Okay, isn't that the mall? *Points to a large pink circle, about a block away from where they are on the map.* Sean: I think so! *They both look at each other.* Shelby: ..... So.... See you then...? Sean: ... Yeah... Have fun! Shelby: You too! *They both walk opposite direction, waving to each other.* *Sean starts walking towards where he thinks the gym is, but he eventually finds himself lost.* *As he is walking, he accidentally bumps into a boy, maybe about 16 or 17 years of age. He has black hair, and a blue male kimono.* Sean: Oh! I'm sorry... Boy: Oh, no, the fault is mine. I wasn't paying attention... Sean: Oh, hey, do you know how to get to the gym from here? Boy: What a coincidence!! I'm headed there, too! Are you planning to challenge? Sean: Yes! I plan to get my first gym badge. Boy: Really? Well you came to the right gym for your first badge... We hardly ever get any time to train since we're all in the city, unless we go to the park, that is. Sean: Wait... YOU'RE the gym leader?! Boy: Yes, in fact I am! My name is Jin, user of steel-type Pokémon. Sean: I'm so glad I found you... Jin: Yeah, If I hadn't decided to get an early dinner, we wouldn't have met! Sean: Dinner? Wow, I didn't realize how late it was starting to get... Jin: Don't worry about the Pokémon of the Night... We have officers positioned all around the city's borders to assure nothing of that manner get in. Besides, they don't like lit up areas... Sean: (That must have been what those officers were looking for...) Jin: And, here we are! *They approach a small building, compared to the towering structures bordering it. The building has a brown roof, and a sign that reads "Luster City Gym. Leader: Jin, the 'Iron Man'."* *Jin opens the door, and two Pokémon, one looking sort of like a bird, and the other like a small dog, can be seen on the battlefield, as they appeared to be waiting for Jin. The whole gym looks like a dojo.* *The Pokémon come running up to him, as they are happy to see him.* Jin: *Pets the smaller Pokémon.* Haha yes, I missed you, too. *Looks at Sean.* So, are you ready to battle? Sean: I came here ready! *Gets a determined face.* Jin: Alright, then! *They both walk onto the battlefield.* Jin: Alright! Aron, I choose you! *The smaller Pokémon runs onto the battlefield.* Sean: Hey, who's this little guy? *Pulls out pokédex.* Dexter: Aron. The Iron Armor Pokémon. This Pokémon has a body of steel. To make its body, Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. Occasionally, it causes major trouble by eating bridges and rails. Sean: Okay, then! *Puts away pokédex.* Petaw, I choose you! *Throws a Premier ball, and Petaw emerges from it.* Petaw: Pi! Petaw!! Jin: So! Do you know the rules? Only two Pokémon allowed. Sean: That's perfect, because I only have two Pokémon! In fact, come on back out, Ralts! *Throws a Pokéball up into the air, and Ralts comes out.* Ralts: Raaaaa! *Stretches.* Sean: Sorry, I had to keep you in your pokéballs, in case I lost you in the city. *Looks back at Jin and Petaw.* Alright, now! Let's do this! Petaw, use Vine Whip! *A long vine emerges from from Petaw's hand, and whacks Aron. However, Aron doesn't even flinch.* Jin: Ha! Don't you know that it takes a lot to damage steel-types? Now, Aron! Use Mud Slap! Aron: Aaeer! *Hits up some dirt onto Petaw's face.* Petaw: Piii...! Sean: Come on, Petaw! That's nothing compared to what you can normally take! Petaw: *Quickly wipes the dirt off his face.* Petaw! Sean: Now, try using Absorb! *Petaw ran up to Aron, then grabbed it.* Petaw: PpeeeeeeeEEEEEEEE!!!! *Both Aron and Petaw glow, and Petaw then sucks life out of Aron.* Sean: Alright! *Petaw runs back to his side of the battlefield.* Petaw: Pi! Pitaw! Jin: Okay, then, Aron! Headbutt! *Aron then ran towards Petaw, with it's head straight forward.* Sean: Petaw! Try to dodge it!! Petaw: Pe! *Jumps up into the air above Aron, right before it strikes.* Sean: Pound!! Petaw: PeTAW!! *Slams Aron into the floor.* Aron: AAaaeerrr..... Jin: Wow, I'm impressed! Where did you learn that? Sean: Just from experience... *Hides a smile.* Jin: Well, I have a few tricks, myself... Now, Aron! Backflip onto Petaw! *While Petaw was still on Aron's back, Aron threw itself back, crushing Petaw with it's back.* Petaw: Peeiiii!!! Sean: Petaw! Pound him off!! *Petaw with all it's strength threw Aron not only off of him, but off onto the wall.* Jin: Whoa! You have quite a strong Petaw, there! *Points pokéball at Aron.* Aron, return... You've had enough. *A red light engulfs Aron, and it is sucked into the pokéball.* Sean: Alright! Awesome job, Petaw!! Petaw: Petaw!! *Ralts comes up, and nudge Sean on his leg.* Ralts: (Master... I would like to battle next... I want to become stronger for you...) Sean: *Looks at Ralts.* (Whoa, where did "master" come from? Please, just call me Sean... And sure! You can battle next!) Ralts: (Thank you...!) *Walks onto the battlefield.* Sean: Petaw, return! I'm using Ralts next! Petaw: Pi! Petaw! *Understands, and runs back behind Sean.* Jin: Alright, then! Skarmory! You're up next! *Jin's other Pokémon runs onto the battlefield.* Sean: I THOUGHT that was a Skarmory! We have a few roaming around my home town. Jin: Right, then! Skarmory! Use Fury Attack!! *Skarmory ran towards Ralts, with it's beak going everywhere, blindly attacking.* Sean: Ralts! Use confusion!! Ralts: RaaaaaaaAAAAAAAA!!!! *A red aura emits from Ralts, and then around Skarmory. It stops in it's tracks and fell over.* Skarmory: Skaaaa...! Sean: Alright! Try to intensify it! Ralts: RrraaaaAAAAAAA!!! *The red aura intensifies in strength and size, and so does Skarmory's.* Skarmory: KRAAAAAAAA!!!! Jin: Come on, Skarmory! Get up! You can do it! *Skarmory slowly tries to stand up, but stumbles and falls down again.* Jin: Come on! Don't go down without a fight!! *Skarmory attempts to get up again, and then stands erect, and the red aura disappears from it.* Jin: Now, Skarmory! Use Steel Wing! *Skarmory's right wing became a glowing white color, and then Skarmory whacked Ralts with it.* Ralts: RAAaaa... *Is knocked back.* Sean: Ralts! No! Counter with another Confusion attack! Jin: Not so fast! Skarmory! Swift! *An array of spinning stars emit from Skarmory's mouth, hitting Ralts.* Sean: Ralts! You can do this! Don't give in! Try using Magical Leaf! Ralts: Raaa!!! *Leaves made out of pure psychic energy form around Ralts, and dash towards Skarmory, hitting it harder than usual.* *Skarmory falls over.* Jin: What...? That... That was a grass type attack, wasn't it?? It shouldn't have done anything!! Sean: It's the power of determination! *Skarmory then fell down, admitting defeat.* Jin: ..... I guess you beat me fair and square.... The Pokémon League rules state that I must reward you with the Ferrous Badge! *Reaches into a hand-made pocket in his kimono, and pulls out a badge that looks like a shield, and walks over to Sean.* Here you go! Sean: ...... *Takes the badge.* .... YES!!! I GOT THE FERROUS BADGE!! *Holds it over his head.* Jin: Wow, you sure are worked up about this! Sean: Of... Of course! It's my dream to be one of the greatest Pokémon trainer ever! Jin: Well, I am just the start of many challenges you will soon face! ... Oh, and you should head home soon, or at least to a Pokémon Center soon, it's getting kind of late. Sean: *Looks out window, and sees that it is slowly getting dark, and the street lights are starting to come on.* Oh, yes! Thank you so much for everything, Jin! I hope we can meet again someday... Jin: I'm sure we will! Then, we can have a little rematch! Sean: Sure! Well, I gotta go now, bye! *Waves goodbye, as him and his Pokémon walk out the door.* Jin: Farewell! *Waves back* Sean (Outside): (Okay, I should probably go find Shelby in-) Oh, CRAP!! (I wasn't paying attention to where Jin brought me...) *Starts to go back inside, but the door locked while going out.* CRAP!! *Knocks on the door a couple of times, but there is no answer each time.* Darn it... I guess I'll just have to find my way back to the middle of the city... *Sean returns Petaw and Ralts into their balls, and he starts to walk to where he believes the center of the city is.* Sean: Darn! Where is the dang map?? *He then trips over some litter on the ground.* Ouch! *A hand comes down, offering to help him up.* Sean: Huh...? Oh, thank you! *The hand is icy cold, but he still grabs it, and is helped up.* Hey tha- ! *Sean stops in his tracks.* *It was the "cursed-girl."* *END OF EPISODE EIGHT.* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories